iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mothers of Justice
The Mothers of Justice are and order of The Faith of the Seven who are considered a sister order to The Justinian Order, composed of Septas and Brown Sisters History The Mothers of Justice followed The Justinian Order in creation in the year 99 AC after the Sacking of the Sept of the High Hammer, when members of the Justinian Order sought refuge in the various holds of friendly lords and the many Motherhouses dotting the countryside. After the departure of a group of Justinians from a Motherhouse in the Reach, the Eldest Sister there saw fit to establish the Order for the protection and keeping of those who wished to run the Faith's Courts. Unlike their brother Order, the history of the Mothers ''has been much less eventful, for where the ''Justinians went out and preached and pushed their cause, the Mothers made it a habit of molding those they taught into becoming friendly to their views. They never openly pontificate for the Opening of Faith Courts, preferring more subtle and natural means of tutoring and observing, only approaching those who they think friendly to their cause, or easily swayed to it. The Mothers ''do not, and never plan to take too large a rule in the running of Faith Courts, rather they see their aim as the assistants to the ''Justinians, keeping their Septs and places of judgement in order, tending to the needs of those who judge and are being judged, and offering sanctuary to those accused who need it. Beliefs and Charisms The Mothers of Justice believe that only the Faith can carry out truly just trials without hint of bias or malice towards any party. Though they are not as open and forward about their wish to establish the Faith Courts, they are just as adamant in their resolve. When it comes to spreading this belief they rely more on their Septas who are assigned to tutor young nobles and those lords and folk who they find themselves caring for. Though they push for the establishment and keeping of only Faith Courts ''(Which is a more radical belief than that of the general Justinian Order), they themselves believe they should have little to do in the running and judging of them. Rather they view themselves as the keepers of the court, there to assist in its running, taking care of those Septons and Brothers chosen to sit in judgement as well as those accused and held under trial by the courts. Where in the Justinian Order it is considered a radical belief to wish for the abolishment of Trial by Combat, in the ''Mothers it is quite a common occurrence, even forming a majority of the Order. The Mothers have adopted the distinguishable black cap of the Justinians, though over it they have draped a black cowl as well. Furthermore to distinguish themslves they have taken to wearing a white cloak, a sign of their submissiveness to the Father's Justice. The most prized possession of any Mother is a small stone bowl that they keep filled with Blessed Water at all times, it is held that any person accussed of crime who is sprinkled with this water is under the protection of the Mothers, ''and is to be handed over to the ''Justinians to be judged in the Faith's Courts. Though this is a practice that has never been formally condoned by the High Septons, it is growing in acceptance amongst the folk. Notable Mothers No Notable Mothers have yet appeared. Category:Clergy Category:Faith of the Seven